Lightening Bolt
by Chloe Rathbone-Whitlock
Summary: There was cloud, From the cloud came thunder, And then came the storm, But first was a lightening bolt. 2 years after NM Edward never came back Bella had enough of heart ache and fakes her own death so she becomes Alex Storm B/J OCC/AU (Rating May Change)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - NOT MY SANDBOX BUT IT IS MY CASTLE **

Preface/Chapter 1

2 Years since them. So much has happened in those two years. Two years ago they left me like I was nothing.

I Hate them.

They dumped me like yesterdays old trash, Dumped for something newer maybe better who knows _he _never let me meet Tanya in fact when ever the succumbs whores came down for Alaska he made me very scarce, saying something about their control not being good enough.

Yea. Fucking. Right

As if him cheating wasn't bad enough the day of my 16th birthday was a kick in the fucking face.

A Paper Cut.

A thin slit of paper spliced through my finger producing a single drop of blood and all hell broke loose.

Edward (My so-called hero) pushed me away with black blood lust filled eyes and Jasper lunged.

Charlie was told by Edward that I fell into a table of glass of, course no questions were asked because clumsy Bella is always falling into shit.

Two Days later without word made me very nervous is wasn't like him not to bug me 24/7 but school waited like every other day little did I know my world would soon fall apart.

* * *

***Flashback* **

**My Rust red truck pulled into the driveway I smiled for a moment seeing my love, Edward, standing in my yard but that smile turned to a frown at his sober expression.**

**Its been said woman have intuition about things - Kids - Money - Cheating and Break Ups.**

**My Entire being was telling me this wasn't going to end well. The voice in the back or my head was telling me to run. Away from Edward.**

**I walked Straight across the yard the wet grass licked my ankles as I went, I smiled at Edward ignoring the nagging in the back of my head telling me to run and never look back.**

**"Edward what" I started only to be curtly cut off.**

**" Take a Walk with me" He nodded to the woods.**

**Fuck . That.**

**"Two days Edward to days and this is all you have to say is 'lets take a walk' do I look dressed for a walk in the woods in 40 degree weather!" I snapped at the frigid now down right pissed looking vampire .**

**'' don't worry love it will be short '' he lied 20 minutes later he dropped my hand I looked around and realized I was in the middle of the fucking woods with a pissed off vampire.**

**I opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off yet again.**

**'' We're leaving" he said in a voice that was exactly professing his undying love for me.**

**Me foolishly think 'we' meant me to I replied **

**"Ok I'll just tell Charlie-'' this time I cut my self off the look on his face was so unlike my Edward whom was sweet gentle and caring this-this monster before me had a look of pure hatred with underlying amusement and boredom.**

**" when you say we..."**

**"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.**

**I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited his face full of impatience . It took a few minutes before I could speak.**

**"Okay." I said. "I'm coming with you."**

**Anger was on his angelic face and he yelled his response. But as he spoke he regained his calm mask.**

**"NO! Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."**

**'' My Place is with you I want to come! Please Edward"**

**I wanted to sound Powerful, sure of myself but in the end I was begging.**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**

**He Looked every part of the monster he truly was at that moment. I was terrified but I hid it with a pleading expression, No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the adrenalin from flowing into my veins or my heart from speeding up.**

**His frozen eyes looked at me and he spoke the words that would later haunt my nightmares.**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching to see if I absorbed what he was really saying.**

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**

**He let out a sigh and that was the last piece of the puzzle. He didn't want me. Even in my thoughts the words sounded horrible like a person banging on a piano.**

**"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. They didn't sound good out loud either and they left a bitter taste in my mouth.**

**As If something snapped inside him he started to laugh. Hard.**

**'' Want you? You're a weak disgusting disgrace of a human being your worse than the others at least they have worth you! What are you but a silent mind and a blood bag Isabella?''**

**I prayed he'd stop but he didn't he continued **

**" If it weren't for Tanya I would have killed you know" he said out of not where '' she everything you're not she's strong and beautiful and has the voice of an angel she helped with my blood lust and love the monster in me'' he stopped and let out and bitter laugh '' last week she demanded it you, your afraid even now I can smell the adrenalin in your veins making your scent spicier''**

**My mind was still on the fact that he had cheated . I was no longer sad I was pissed. I lied to my father for him. I risked my fucking life for him and cheating lying to me is how he pays me back fuck him and the bleached blonde tramp he's fucking.**

**The anger inside me outweighed the pain. In fact the pain was barely the there but in its place was a burning rage slowly eating at me wanting to destroy everything in its path. The burn I can only relate to or the flame of a candle or a spark of a lighter, small but powerful.**

**Leaving My thoughts I realized Edward was still here bragging about Tanya and bashing me with his every word.**

**Rolling my eyes I looked up at Edward with a look a look that said 'Are You Done Yet'**

** "Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same dark voice that chilled me to the core. My eyes closed, my teeth clench, my fist bawled.**

**There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.**

**He was gone. I was free. Free from his lies, his cheating, I was free to be Isabella Marie Swan!.**

**And She Wanted Revenge. **

**How though he was gone far far away from here and even if he wasn't it's not like I could hurt him physically. **

**Grandma Swan always did say there were three-way to hurt a guy. His House. His Money. And His Car. **

**The house was the Cullen's and I really didn't want to piss off a coven of vampires just one so that was a miss. I don't want his money and even if I did I'm not really sure HOW to get so that was a miss as well. His car! I know from moving with Renée it can take up to five day's to ship car no matter how much you pay them, even more for luxury sport cars.**

**I shook my head to clear the fog and took off running. I wasn't sure where I was going but my feet where. Trees past me in a blur as I ran I don't think I've ever Ran so Fast In my life, there where dust clouds behind me and I WASN'T tripping. Trees started to get thinner and soon I was braking through the tree line of the Cullen's overly done white Mansion.**

**I looked up at the large windows and for the first time found them to be completely and utterly tacky and tasteless. The whole Cullen home was tasteless in my newly acquired opinion ,too much glass ,too much white, too much of a false sense of openness. **

**And that's what it really was, who'd expect the deadliest of them all to live in the open. There house was a trap to trick you into trusting them only to get you let to them into your heart so they can shatter it and burn the pieces.**

**I took a deep breath and looked at the house that I once loved and a single tear fell from my eye.**

**I needed to suck it up. I was stronger than this, I wouldn't cry over Edward Cullen.**

**Hesitantly I took and step towards the garage, my inner coward truly coming out at this moment and not wanting to go into that garage. This isn't me I and I can't do it, I can't pretend to be ok and strong and tough.**

**Just as I was about to turn and leave I saw it the, the oh so fresh memory of Edwards bitter laugh ,his hard topaz like eyes that darken ever so slightly when talking about Tanya. **

**Suddenly it didn't matter if this was me or not _he_ had to pay in any way I could make him whether it be destroying his Volvo or lighting his sparkly ass on fire...**

**Marching straight up to the garage 'side door' I used the key that Esmé had given me to unlock the door and I was slightly shocked that they didn't change the locks, but what harm can human's do in their perfect eyes.**

**That thought made me snort out loud, they weren't perfect very far from it in fact, but they but on better mask than us mere humans.**

**I took in the massive garage before me and shook my head. Did they really need 13 cars?**

**Sighing I walked to Edwards Volvo and took out my key the same one I had used to unlock the garage and ran it down the side of it. the silver paint chipped and scratched off easily. It fell to the ground like gray snow in a Washington winter, but it wasn't doing enough damage.**

**My lips pulled in to what I think must have been a sadistic smirk when from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's Louisville slugger.**

**I took a swing at the head light letting loose a dark laugh when a large crack formed in the plastic, swinging again the light gave and shattered. Pieces of glass and plastic scattered all around startling me but not stopping me from repeating the process. **

**Smashing the bat against the body of the car I made sure not a single inch was left undamaged. **

**In a quick move I took the butt of the bat and smashed it in to the driver side window. I carefully stuck my hand through the hole and unlocked the door , not before beating to holy hell outta the side view mirror. **

**Using the same key I used to key the hell out of his paint job I carved my name into his Italian leather seats.**

**I turned slamming the newly misshapen door of the Volvo and walked out of the garage with my head held high and a new sense of pride.**

** * End flashback***

* * *

That day I walked home and wrote everything I was feeling I even broke out my old guitar. That was the first song that I wrote.

Days passed and life went on soon it was like the Cullen never where there. On the outside. Somewhere deep inside me I felt something was missing and the only thing that made me whole was writing.

I wrote about everything I could whether it was school or work at Newton's or hanging with Jacob and the boys down at the res.

Life seem to be looking up for me.

Charlie even announced that he and Sue Clearwater where dating and had been for a while. I liked Sue Clearwater she was the mother I never had and she loved being a mother she even had to kids of her own. Leah who was away at college at the time and Seth a very spunky 14 and a half-year old whom was perfect for the part as a little brother.

As I said before my life was going well. I had an almost step mom, A little brother like friend. And I had a best friend. Jacob.

I liked Jacob a lot he was my sun shine my protector and after asking me out a billion times my boyfriend.

But Life didn't stay good.

Embry who was Jacob best friend left Jacob to hang out with Sam and his clones or as Jacob used to say 'hall monitors on steroids' Jacob got so made he made him self sick.

Or so I thought at the time.

A week passed and Jacob hadn't called so I made the choice to visit him and make him talk to me.

I was truly shocked to find that Jacob my Jacob had turned into a Sam clone.

He'd Given me a clue. The legends. But I was to naïve or just plain stupid to figure it out.

My plan to confront him failed as well when the clone showed up out off the forest and pissed me off causing me to slap the second largest one. causing him to explode into a huge fucking wolf.

Emily Sam's Wife/Imprint helped explain the wolf thing to me and soon me and Jacob where back together like nothing ever happened much to Paul and Sam's dismay.

Life was good again. But it didn't stay that way.

Charlie was killed. By Victoria. It was my Fault.

I clung to Jacob even more then I had when the Cullen's left because Charlie's death made a hole that even writing couldn't completely.

Three weeks passed after Charlie died.

Life was normal. Not good. Not Bad.

That was until Sue told me the one thing I wasn't expecting. She was Pregnant. and 5 months so, Charlie had known and they were going to tell us on Christmas.

I told her to tell everyone else on Christmas as was planed before Charlie died.

Life Got Really Fucking Bad.

The Party that was a La Push Tradition was in full swing. Sue's Daughter Leah Even showed up. She was a Bitch.

No I mean she **really** was a bitch.

She fucking phased when Sue Announced she was pregnant. Bitch almost pawed my face off.

And when she locked eyes with Jacob she imprinted. He Imprinted. They imprinted on each other.

Jacob Left **My** side and went to help **Her.**

He didn't Try to fight it. He didn't Fight for me. All he said was I'm sorry.

Sorry Might have had some meaning if he didn't have a smug looking naked She-wolf Bitch wrapped around him when he said it.

That's when I snapped. I couldn't take it. I had to get out. Taking only my song book, my guitar and a disposable phone I got In my truck and headed into the bank.

My Collage Fund. $75,230.24

Charlie's Saving That where left to me in his will. $3,200.00

My Personal Account. $7,456.98

Each account was emptied and closed. The cash that added up to $85,887.22 and was thrown into a duffel bag then into the back of my truck.

A Cab had been arranged to meet me 20 minutes after I had left the bank so I was moving fast.

I emptied the truck bed and left nothing but a suit case full of clothes I don't like.

Then I did it. I crashed my truck into a bridge at full speed tucking and rolling at the last second.

It exploded on impact into a cloud of orange and yellow with blue and white swirls and a red under tone.

I limped to my bags and picked them up then walked to the cab. The cabbie commented on the amount of smoke in the sky but drove me to where I wanted to go.

Jason Jenks Attorney at Law.

My Lawyer he'd dealt with my fathers will and it wasn't a secret that he made real-fake identities.

13,000 dollars. That's what it cost me to kill Isabella Swan and like the phoenix bird something new and better raised from its ashes.

Alexandria Marie Fleming

Jenks even set me up to me with to meet a record company. Deaf Muse Records.

But that was two years ago and a lot has happen since then I've met people I could only dream of I've gone places I'd only read about and I finally made beauty from my pain.

I am Alex 'Storm'-Fleming and that was my story on how I made beauty from my pain.

* * *

_**Hey There My Non-existent readers this is my first fanfic ^-^ (insert gasp) I really hope you like it**_

_**Please review! Any advise leave it! Reviews are like hugs from Any twilight character you love! (I'm team Jasper my self)**_

_**~CR-W 3**_

_**P.S. Updates will not be regular. :/. They will come once a week but what day IDK that's what irregular (weekly updates) first and second chapter are that same as my other story The Storm but ONLY the first and second will be**_** :}**


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm Chapter 2

"Alex! you are on in five minutes girl you better be ready or I will drag your cute little hinny out'' Gary yelled at me through the door of my changing room.

Gary god bless his soul is my best friend, my main man, and my makeup artist. Standing at 5'8 and 120 or so pounds its fair to say Gary is a small man but what he lacks in size he makes up for in spunk.

And spunky he is with his neon purple hair, but that's Hollywood for you and now that's my life.

I buckled the last buckle on my heel and stood to face the mirror.

I was dressed in a black bodysuit with rainbow flowers and a yellow cross with red dots, my legs were open but covered in fish nets and I finished the look with a pair of black leather 7 inch heels and a blue wig.

With seconds to spare I ran out my dressing room and on to the stage ignoring the annoyed look I got from Gary as I passed him.

The Stage filled with fog and the lights dimmed just as I got to the microphone.

Yes! at least I made it on time **this time**

I shuttered at the memory of the time I had been late for curtain call.

Music filled the air and the curtain's opened.

There was a shocking number of fans in the crowd to say the least and this wasn't even a concert.

" Hello Alaska sound!" I yelled to the screaming crowd earning more chants of 'Alex' and 'Lexi'

Smiling I started to sing in to the microphone.

'' I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awake Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet I'm wide awake Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine I'm crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I'm wide awake I am trying to hold on I'm wide awake God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side I'm wide awake I'm not blind anymore... I'm wide awake I'm wide awake''

As the song ended memories flashed to the front of me head. Memories of Charlie and me and Edward and Jacob...Bella's memories

Waving to my fans I walked to the interview area that consisted of a roped off and two very tacky loveseats.

I had to swallow back the lump in my throat when I saw _her._

Haile Young. The Alaska Sounds Interviewer and not my biggest fan. Her red hair spun tight in a bun and her black rimmed glasses gave her the perfect 'teacher' look, well it was that or the pencil skirt and blouse...

As gracefully as I could manage I sat on to the red love-seat and crossed my legs.

" Welcome its nice to have you here'' she greeted me her red lips pulling into a tight smile.

" It's wonderful to be here" I said leaning back with an easy light smile on my face.

A bright smile graced her pale features letting me know she was playing. I let out a sigh of relief.

Thank god! she doesn't hate me!

" May I say you look sensational Alex" She commented giving me the 'once-over'

" Thank you, you do as well Haile '' I replied brushing the hair of the wig behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine.

" How are you liking Alaska? " she asked

'' Its very Beautiful Here, I'm loving the scenery "

" If you like scenery you must check out Denali it's Magical this time of year" She mentioned of handedly not realizing she was telling me to go to my own personal hell.

Stop! Bella Swan is dead Denali Would be her hell not yours.

During my mental debate the appropriate amount of time past for me to comment so I just waited for her to ask a question.

"Ok..." She trailed off looking at her papers "Your album 'The Very Best Of Me' has hit the top ten how do you feel about that?''

That was a good question how did I feel about that. Happy. Excited. Joyful. How else was someone to feel when they have a best selling album and multiple top 100 songs.

" I feel good Its a great experience for me and I love every second of it." I told her honestly

"What was your inspiration for your songs?"

With out thinking I answered

" Life most of my songs are from bad relationships and just living life and learning to be me"

" Relationships... so you really trashed your exes car?" she asked only to get a smirk.

Haile appeared to be in shock for a moment before she just shook her head.

"Would you like to take fan and viewer questions?" she asked I nodded having forgotten up until this point there where about 200 people and a camera watching my every move.

She pointed to a young man who looked to be about 20 that was wearing a t-shirt with my name on it and had a lightening bolt painted on his cheek.

" Oh My god! Oh My God! Ok How Would you describe your style?" The Man Asked He seemed to Be 'fangirling'

" Hipster Pop rock with a touch of Scenic but not too much, cause the Scene is dead " I answered cheekily, but to draw emphasis to 'the scene is dead' I stuck out my tongue and motioned my finger across my throat in a cutting action.

Next she pointed to the one person I never thought I'd see again.

Alice. Alice who was standing next to Rosalie and a Amazon-like strawberry-blonde.

This was just my fucking luck. They had to be here, the fucking Cullen's.

" Omagh, Alex me and my sisters are such big fan will you give us autographs?" she giggled out in her bell-like voice Sighing I nodding and waved for them to come on stage

Bouncing more than walking she came on stage followed by Rosalie and the unknown vampire.

She stood in front of me in all her 5 foot nothing glory and handed me a sharpie.

I looked at her with a confused expression .

Were did she want me to sign?

Giggling she pointed to her cheek. I uncapped the marker and signed a quick '_** Alex**__**S.'**_then motioned Rosalie forward.

Stepping towards me she held out her wrist. I signed my signature lightening bolt as well as my name '_**Alex**_' and finally I motioned the blonde whose hands where in her pockets.

" Just my boyfriends iPod'' she said handing me the iPod.

It was Edwards the very same one from forks. I scribbled a quick '**_Lexi '_**on it so I could hand it back but in my rush my finger hit a button and a familiar tune filled my ears. My-_Bella's_ Lullaby

I turned over the device and looked at the screen ' **Tanya's Lullaby' **then I realized it.

She was Tanya. **She's** who he left **me**-_Bella_ for.

I handed - well lets be honest I tossed it at her and walked to back over to Haile who was ending the show I wave goodbye and walked off stage.

Well I tried to walk off stage, I ended up walking face first into a brick wall. Or so I thought.

" Omagh! I'm so sorry I just wanted to talk to you and I didn't realize you didn't see me and now you probably hate me and oh my god I messed up my only chance at be coming your friend -" I cut off Alice's rambling with a question.

" How did you get back here?''

It was a good question I mean I pay people a lot of money to keep me safe and how can they do that if I have rabid fans popping up everywhere, not that Alice is a rabid fan, but she could be.

'' I just walked back here it wasn't at all that hard'' she said with a dimpled smile.

Yep definitely getting new security guards.

''Well now you have me here what did you want?'' I couldn't help but ask and it was a good question normal people don't just corner their favorite singer.

I didn't know what to say so I stood there, my expression portraying my shock.

There was a time where I would have begged Alice to be my friend, and now she stood before me pleading with her golden onyx eyes to say yes.

'' I'm sorry for bothering you I'll just go'' She said taking my silence as rejection the look on her face broke my heart so I did something that shocked myself.

I stopped her from leaving.

'' Wait! Um sorry I was just shocked by how forward you were, not that I don't want to be friends.'' I was rambling. like a preteen. like Bella would have. I cut my self off and grabbed her hand taking the marker I had used to autograph her cheek and wrote down my number '**941-402-7361'**

'' Text me or call me when ever is good for you'' I said turning on my heel leaving a shocked Alice in my mist.

She called out the fact that her name was Alice, I only chuckled and continued walking to my dressing room.

I quickly changed into some 'street' clothes. A black leather jacket a black tank top with gray skinny jeans and dark gray leather ankle boots. I looked at my self in the mirror I looked at how much I had changed in the two years since I left forks, my body has matured very much since then my legs have grown changing my 5'5 to a 5'9 and chest has grown larger and my hips as well my stomach flatter.

Smiling I pulled of my wig letting the inky black waves fall from there place. Giving myself a final once over I put in my non-prescription sea green contacts and headed for the parking lot.

There where fans more than before. at least 300.

Security was desperately trying to block off a path to my custom dark blue limo.

I quickly walked out cameras flashed all around me making it clear these weren't fans, they were paparazzi. Or leeches as Gary calls them because 'they suck off of others fame'.

Getting into my limo I slammed the door with a sigh.

I was tired. I am tired. My life is draining.

Now with the added drama of seeing Alice and _Tanya_ im going to pass out any moment.

_"Hot and dangerous_ _If you're one of us, then roll with us_ _'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_ _And we've got our hot-pants on and up_ _And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_ _And no, you don't want to mess with us-"_

Kesha's voice filled the air signaling my phone was ringing.

Why!why now I'm fucking sleepy!

"Storm" I said into the speaker of my iPhone not even making an effort to be pleasant.

" Well Hello to you to Ms. Alexandria" Jenks said in return to my rude greeting

" I'm guessing you're not calling me to ask for my autograph, so what do I own this pleasure"

" Marie Helen Swan Died Last Week And she left everything to You and you left every thing to yourself so that's why I'm calling you"

Yet another piece of me was gone. I was starting to think I would never be whole.

My grandma was dead. She taught me how to play guitar. She taught me about boys. She taught me everything.

" What did she leave me exactly I don't remember very much about where she lived because she never spoke about it." I only saw her During Christmas time at my father's house and thanksgiving never once did she mention where she lived I knew she was well off but other than that I was at a loss about her.

" It seems she was a very wealthy woman she had a 5.7 million dollar home and over 6 Swiss and foreign bank account and 2 American that contain a total of 4.3 billion dollars"

Shock. I was fucking shocked.

'' I d-don't know what to say" and honestly I didn't he basically told me I won the lottery and my grandma died in the same sentence.

He laughed a deep throaty sound that boomed through my speaker.

"Just say you'll meet me in Galveston, Texas bright and early Thursday morning so we can go over the will and visit the house ok?''

''Galveston where in the hell is that?"

''Galveston is a small town in the coastal part of Texas , it was founded in 1812 and it played a major part during the civil war.''

'' You totally just Wikipedia'ed that didn't"

He didn't answer he just chuckled out 'goodbye Ms. Alexandria' and hung up.

Then it hit me. The flight from Alaska the Texas is about 10 hours long I can't get private jet on such short notice so I'd have to fly commercial, also I'd have to leave tonight or early tomorrow morning. Tomorrow seemed more convent but leaving tonight was easier despite the fact I was exhausted. With that in mind I dialed up veronica.

"Deaf Muse Records this is Veronica Speaking"

"Its me and I need you to do something"

" What?"

" I need you to arrange flight for Texas As close to a town called Galveston as possible''

The small clicks of her keyboard were audible as I waited.

'' when?'' She asked

'' Tonight"

'' Your flight leaves in 2 hours it lands in Houston, Texas its a city that's two towns over I've arranged for you to stay in the Hilton it's the only hotel in Galveston that's not family owned, do you want a rent-a-car or a limonene? '' she spoke quickly

"Rent-A-Car"

"Lamborghini Blue with black rims?"

''You know me so well" I could help but tease because she really did. ''Call me if anything goes wrong ok?''

'' Will do'' I hung up and sent Gary a quick text so he'd know where to send my bags, then I told the driver to take me to the air port.

2 hours later I was on a first class plane to Houston, Texas, hopefully this little adventure will go smoothly.

* * *

_**Wow That's all for now Folks hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please Review Reviews are like kisses from Jasper Whitlock Himself O_O (Reviews 200 times ^-^)**_

_**CR-W**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plane ride was excruciatingly long, 10 and ½ hours. It was hell on my ass for me to sit for that long even in the overly plush first class seat.

The flight attendant announced that we about to land so I gathered my belongings and stuffed them back into my purse. I had to prepare myself for the fans that probably would be waiting for me when I got off the plane, or even worst; the paparazzi.

The Houston airport was quite large and very packed. I walked through the platform and entered the airport. I was quite surprised when no fans came up to me or even looked at me.

The feeling was odd, I felt almost normal without cameras flashing in my face or people screaming my name. I think I might like Texas.

With a smile on my face I walked to the marble counter of the rent-a-car stand. The young woman at the counter looked to be about twenty-five and had long ginger colored hair.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you?" She asked me smiling slightly

"I need to pick up a car."

"Do you have a reservation number?"

"Yes its -" I paused slightly pulling my phone from my purse and opening the text that veronica had sent me "LQ18MEIZH4LP903"

"Alexandria Marie Fleming?"

"That would be me" I smiled at the woman who was typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Do you have a picture identification card or driver's license with you?"

I handed the woman my license, she checked the picture and gave me back my card.

"Follow me please" she turned to the counter and opened the side waving me to follow.

I follow the woman the car lot and stopped dead in my tracks. Before me was the most beautiful car that I had ever seen.

The blue of the car had a slight sparkle that laminated when the sun hit its shiny fame. The tires looked to be brand new, not even a scuff on the.

"What year is this?" I asked before could stop my self

"This is a 2010 Lamborghini Aventador"

I ran my finger down its frame as I walked by, it was a perfect car and I was going to buy it instead of returning it to this mangy car lot.

She handed me the cars and returned to the building. I stood there looking at my car for a moment. I was in love with this car.

I pulled out or the parking lot and onto the highway hitting at least 60.

The road to Galveston was a boring one because there wasn't very much to look at. There was a lot of sand some shrubs and a cactus or two but other than that it was pretty empty once I had past the bigger cities.

The place reminded me of phoenix during the summer, very hot and very sunny.

The sun was beating down my car, and even with air conditioning you could feel the dry heat radiating from the closed windows.

I passed a sign that read '**Galveston .5 miles**' and sighed my relief to get off the road.

Soon the desert sand was turning into beautiful green grass and open fields, almost as if the last 25 or 30 miles hadn't been a desolate sandy waste land.

As I drove closer to the city, I passed a few gas stations and a horse ranch or two. Galveston seemed so natural; untouched by the wrecking ball that is mankind.

I loved it. I drove into the city and looked around, it was very small a few shops and a diner and a pub. I stuck me as odd that most of the shops were antique shops but I decided that my main priority should be finding my hotel.

My hotel wasn't as large as the other Hilton's that I had seen but it was just as nice. I handed my keys to the valet and walked through the large glass doors and took in the lobby's beauty.

Finely polished yellow marble floors, cherry wood-paneled walls, and a large red crystal chandler. The center of the hotel was open and showed the many levels. I walked to the dark lobby desk and rung the bell.

A man with dark olive skin and too white teeth greeted me; a large smile was plastered on his tan face.

"Welcome to the Hilton, how may I be of service to you?" He spoke each word accented with a heavy Italian accent.

"I need to cheek in" I replied without looking at the man.

"Ah! I see mia Bella, your name miss?"

I looked at him with questioning eyes, horror was creeping it way into my stomach causing it to ache slightly. Bella. He called me Bella. Could he know? How could he? He was just a simple hotel clerk.

"It means beautiful in Italian" he answered my questioning gaze blushing slightly. It would have been cute if I didn't have a sinking feeling in my gut.

I made no move to comment on his complement and told him my name. He handed me the key-card to my door and told me my bags would be brought to me.

I took the all-glass elevator to my floor and walked to my room. Scanning my key I opened my door.

White carpets, flat screen TVs, king sized beds all looked the same to me eventually. I had gotten to that point. Hotel rooms are just hotel rooms they didn't empress me anymore.

I hopped on the bed and pulled off my boots. In my sock I walked to the bathroom and took off my contacts putting them into a case and grabbed some makeup remover. I took off my makeup and walked back into my room.

I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a mini black and white striped tube skirt and white skull print sleeveless button down shirt for my meeting with Jenks.

Nothing; I had nothing to do, times like this where a rarity for me so I basked in the nothingness of the moment. I was a 17- almost 18-year-old girl and all I ever did was work, work, and work.

Don't get me wrong I love my job but the tabloids don't really show the stress that fame brings me. I'm expected to write at least 1 song a month, on top of photo shoots and the filming of my music videos then there are interviews and tours that I have to do; all of which while trying to dodge the paparazzi.

Paparazzi are the biggest problem that I have; they want to get me in trouble because I am secretive, for obvious reasons. They portray me as a spoiled teenage girl who is money hungry and up to no good. But little they know that I'm just girl lying with every breath that I take.

Lying never does get easier for me, but I do what I have to do to survive. They all think I'm a simple girl from Oklahoma whose parents died in a car accident. They don't know that I know things that could change world as they know it. I know about vampires, and shape shifter and I could tell you stories that would keep you from sleeping soundly at night.

I shook my head roughly to stop that train of thought; I don't know about vampires. Bella did, I am not Bella.

I pulled my laptop from my bag and started to check my email. There were a few from Gary and one from Veronica labeled '**Alex you need to watch this A.S.A.P**'

I clicked on the email and the video link to E! News that it had in it.

"Teen pop sensation Alex Storm lip singing? What has been going on with this young troubled musician" the woman talking paused and smile directly at the camera "I'm Sofia Mathews and this is E! News"

The screen skipped to a video clip of me singing 'before he cheats' live while dancing around the stage. I remembered that concert it was one I had done in Vancouver a little less than three weeks ago.

The screen skipped back to the young news reporter.

"Alex storm lip syncing during her Vancouver concert. Was it just bad judgment on her half? Or the beginnings of a Britney Spears level star break down? You saw it here first! Could this be the beginning of the end for Alex Storm, I'm not sure. But to this I have to ask, Why Alex why? That's all for E! News today. I'm Sofia Mathews and this is E! News."

I shut my computer harshly and pushed it away. I couldn't believe the blatant lies this woman was telling about me; I had never lip synced in my life so for her to say that I did pissed me the fuck off.

I took my laptop that was resting on my bed and chucked it at the wall. It crashed with a bang, cracking at the corner that made contact with wall.

Anger tears burn at the edges of my eyes as I fell backwards onto my bed. I knew it was idiotic to allow small things to affect me so much but I couldn't help my feelings, after all I was only human.

I reaching into my bag I pulled out my music book and began to write, Writing always calmed me.

"_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium __"_

I looked over the song I had written and saw how true it was. No matter how far I have fallen I always got up and dusted myself off. No amount of teasing from some gossip column reject was going to change that.

My phone beeped letting me know I had a text.

"Meet me at 8 am at Pete's Grill ~ Jenks" I read out loud

'Ok' I texted back and put away my phone

I took a look out the window and was surprised at the black night sky; I had spent all day writing.

It wasn't something I **didn't** do often but it was still a shock when I did.

My stomach was rumbling so I decided to get dressed and head over to Pete's Grill and check it out.

I took a quick shower and grabbed an outfit from my bag.

A sleeveless blue and white Juicy Couture Eton plaid top, black leather shorts and a pair of black studded wedge sneakers, to finish the look I buckled a studded belt around my upper waist and turned to the mirror.

My hair was slightly messy and my eyes looked puffy from lack of sleep. I brushed my hair straight and put it into a tight high pony-tail, my bangs pinned back. I sponged on my foundation and added extra cover up to the circles under my eyes. I quickly added some light bronzer to my cheeks and gave myself dark Smokey-Eyes with dark black eye-liner outlined eyes.

Not wanting to bother with contacts I put on my arched metal mix sunglasses and put the contacts in my purse.

I shrugged on my leather jacket as I walked out of the hotel room. I walked straight out the front lobby door and down the street that lead to Pete's Grill.

I opened the glasses door and took in the grill that was packed with teenagers and their parents; from the corner of my eye I saw a pool table and a bar.

The restaurant had an almost woodsy feel about it; it was calm yet clattered at the same time. I liked it; I liked it a lot, it reminded me of the home I desperately wanted to miss. But I couldn't, I couldn't miss a home that was never mine. Just like Jake was never truly mine.

My heart panged at the memory of my wolf-y ex boyfriend that I would never get to see again. Life's a bitch; well Bella's life was a crazy bitch just like Jacobs imprint, which was one crazy ass bitch.

I mentally shook my head to clear it; thoughts like those only lead to pain and heart ache. I put on my neutral expression and continued into the grill.

I sat at one of the only open table and began the look at the menu. Everything was fairly cheap but extremely unhealthy so I stuck to ordering a salad and lemon water.

I ate quickly and paid my bill leaving a good sized tip for the young man hat had served me. I left the restaurant and began to walk back to my hotel.

I walked pass a small building that had a large sign that said '**Carries Bar and Pub**'

Stopped and look at the little pub that had to be the best sound I ever heard coming from it. A single guitar played a song I had never heard before and a beautiful almost angelic voices singing the sad lyrics.

I enter the pub and looked at the stage. A man sat on a stool, he had his head down so I could not see his face but I could see blonde waves of hair that flowed for under his classic 'cowboy' style hat.

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_" He sang into the microphone while playing his guitar.

His voice was mystical and beautiful, yet rustic and manly at the same time. The man had a very soft twang and it showed even in his singing.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no" _

I was mesmerized with this man though I couldn't see his face; I knew if you had a voice like that you must be attractive.

"_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

"

As the song came to an ending I was starting to feel like a fan girl. I had spent the last five or so minutes staring a faceless man because I found his voice to be attractive? Maybe the tabloids are right and I'm about to have a '**fame induced mental breakdown**' cause' I'm pretty sure that would be a easier examination for why I had spent the last five minutes of my life staring at the man like I was going to jump his bones.

The faceless man looked up from his guitar as people started clapping. I was shocked at what I saw.

Jasper Fucking Hale. Not only did I see THE jasper Hale but a very red-eyed one at that.

He wasn't killing bunnies anymore; the deep rich crimson of his eyes told me that.

My hands shook with nervousness as the vampire walked off stage. I was afraid that he would catch my scent and the last two years I had spent recreating myself would be in vain.

Before I could stop myself I reached in my purse and pulled out an unmarked pill bottle that contained the one thing that could change my scent. Hopefully.

Mint capsules. Tiny gel capsules filled with pure mint extract. I'm hoping; well pray that it works. Mint extract changes my scent because when consumed in large continues amounts it is excreted from the skin, or so Google says.

I popped the pill into my mouth and dry swallowed it.

Just as the pill was down my throat I felt eyes on me. I looked up and looked straight into a pair of bright red eyes.

"Hello Darlin' I haven't seen you here before you new ta' town?" Jasper greeted me with an easy-going smile on his face.

"Nope just passing through"

He frowned slightly and sat next to me at the bar.

"That's too bad Darlin'" he paused and looked at my empty hands "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um... no sorry I can't drink I'm only 17"

He leaned in classer to me so his mouth was at my ear and whisper in a voice that should be illegal.

"I won't tell if you don't darlin" he winks at me and told the bar tender to bring him a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses.

He filled them both and slid one in front of me. I stared at the tiny glass that was filled with the amber liquid like I was waiting for it to bite me.

"Cheers darlin'" he said smirking at me.

I picked up my glass a tapped it against his. He put his to his mouth and tipped his head back gulping down the amber fluid.

I slowly put the glass to my lips and tipped my head back just like he had. I swallowed the bitter tasting liquid and almost choked because it had burned my throat.

My hands felt tingly and my body felt heavy. He poured me another and I drank it in one gulp, I was enjoying the numbness it brought me.

I took 4 or 5 more shots before jasper announced that he had to go. He pointed to two people that had just entered the pub before he left to go join them.

I needed to go home. I couldn't just sit here all night. Even though if I did sit here I could look at the sexiness that is jasper all night long.

I walked back to my hotel feeling on wobbly legs. I felt like I could fly, I felt like jumping for joy, I felt drunk.

Once I was in my room I showered then changed into a black silk robe but that's where my memory turned to blackness.

I awoke at 7 am feeling slow and groggy; my head was killing me. I took at quick shower and changed into the outfit I had laid out.

I slipped on some black leather booties that had a 3 inch platform and a 6 inch heel. I quickly did my makeup the same way I had last night. I straightened my hair and left it loose.

I transferred my money id and credit cards into my white leather Marc Jacobs bag and walked to the lobby.

I retrieved my car from the valet and drove the short distance to the grill. I parked in the back and locked my car setting its alarm.

I strutted through the door to the restaurant and looked for Jenks. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't there yet, he had a bad habit of being late.

I **was** surprised when a girl with blonde hair screeched at me.

"Oh My God your Alex Storm!"

"Yea that would be me, but could please not yell that again?" I asked her in a hushed voice

"Sorry it's just I'm a huge fan of yours" she looked over exited to the point where she was vibrating with joy.

I would probably been a little nicer if my head wasn't killing me or if every word that was coming out of her mouth didn't sound pans being banged together.

"What?" I asked the vibrating teenage girl. While I was thinking about how annoying her voice was I had missed a question.

"Are you doing a concert here?"

She looked hopeful it was almost sad. I shook my head 'no' and she frowned.

"Why are you here then?"She asked her voice full of curiosity

"Business" I said as Jenks walked in looking slightly flustered

"You ok Jenks?" I asked him

"Fine but traffic was horrible" he shook his head and walked to a table.

I followed him and sat down ordering a coffee.

"Now to get to business. There was a problem with your grandmothers will"

"What. What's the problem? Is someone contesting it?"

"No. nothing like that but she had some speculations for you the get her money and the house."

"Speculations?"

"Yes quite a few of them."

"What are they?" I asked him

"To get the money you must live in the house for a year. You must publicly revile that you are a Swan. You must take on the responsibilities of that the swan house has when you are of age."

"Is that it?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm

"This last one you aren't going to like. To get the house you must be work for the Whitlock ranch for at least 6 months."

"Whitlock Ranch? 6 fucking months! No Jenks there has to be something you can do I'm not working on a ranch for 6 months"

"The Whitlock ranch is the property next to your grandmother estate and you have to Alexandria if you wish to get the things your grandmother left you"

No. Fucking. Way.

I Hate my life.

* * *

_**Wow. That's all for now Y'all hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**C R-W *_***_

_**P.S. Sorry that it was late.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previously On Lightening Bolt**

"_To get the money you must live in the house for a year. You must publicly revile the fact that you are a Swan. You must take on the responsibilities of that the swan house has when you are of age."_

"_Is that it?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm_

"_This last one you aren't going to like. To get the house you must be work for the Whitlock ranch for at least 6 months."_

"_Whitlock Ranch? 6 fucking months! No Jenks there has to be something you can do I'm not working on a ranch for 6 months"_

"_The Whitlock ranch is the property next to your grandmother estate and you have to Alexandria if you wish to get the things your grandmother left you"_

I shook my head mechanically to clear the ridiculous thought of me going to work on some nasty dirty ranch. There was about a snowflakes chance in hell that I was ever working at a ranch, I would rather cut out my voice box with a toy knife.

"Why Jenks why did I do something to my grandmother I am not aware of! , did I put salt in her tea instead of sugar?"

I slumped forward and started banging my head on the table. I fucking hate my life.

"I'm not sure about that Alexandria, but I am sure that this is the only way for you to get the money and the house"

"When?" I simply asked, it wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no. As much as I hated the thought of working, and manual labor I really wanted that money.

"When what?" he asked, confusion was clear on his face.

"If I had to start working on the ranch" I paused and clenched my teeth "When would I have to start?"

He shuffled through the papers in his brown leather case and pulled out a single standard white piece.

"Ah it states here that you have one month after the day of your grandmother's death to moved into the house and complete the speculations."

"And how much time do I have left since that day?"

"A Week give or take a day or two"

"A Week! A week Jenks that's less time then I get to go shopping"

"Ms. Alexandria I understand this is very stressful but you need to calm down a bit before you draw any unwanted attention to yourself"

"How can I calm down Jenks, my dead grandmother is trying to fuck with my life!"

"Maybe you shouldn't look at it like that"

I lifted my head slowly and cocked it to the side. I didn't see where he was going with this.

"Please do tell me how I should look at looks at this Jenks? And don't push the bettering yourself bullshit that you told Gary to get him to go back to collage"

"But this really could be a chance for you to better yourself Alexandria… Think about it, your grandmother is giving you enough money to retire at 18 if that is what you please, Alex you and I both know that being a singer isn't a reliable career choice"

As much as I hated it he was right. Fame is fleeting and I can't count on having a singing career 5 years from now let alone 20 or 30.

"I can't move my things, talk a ranch owner into giving me job, and do a public announcement in a week Jenks"

A bright smile lit up his face as he handed me a single piece of paper. A contract from the ranch owner stating that the soul heir to the swan family fortune would have a job at the Whitlock ranch so that he or she can fill their obligations.

I stared at Jenks in awe, he really does think of everything.

"Why are you staring at me like that, are you doubt my 'mad skills'"

I laughed at his use of my words against me.

"No nothing like that, but how did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Because you care about yourself and you would never pass an opportunity to help yourself"

"That makes me sound selfish"

"No it makes you smart" He looked at me and smiled "If it helps I already spoke to Mr. Whitlock yesterday and he agreed to give you a job and the public announcement wouldn't be too hard for me to handle either"

Before I could stop myself I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you, Thank you Jenks I don't know where I would be without your help"

"You'd be on the streets of Seattle"

"Way to be blunt about it" I muttered under my breath

"So what now do we go check out the house?" I asked

Despite the fact that I had to go to work I was still very excited about seeing this 'multimillion dollar house'

"Actually we need to go to the ranch first then we can stop by the house if there is time"

I was a little sad that I had to wait, but it I guess that's just life. I don't control everything even though I have money I still have to follow the rules.

"That sounds fine"

"We can take my car" Jenks said pointing to a silver Mercedes that was easily spotting through the window of the grill.

I nodded at him and followed him to his car. The drive to the ranch was a short one, only about 10 minutes.

The land was beautiful, green well manicured glass that covered acres of land. The entire ranch was surrounded by a secure iron wire fence that wasn't barbed, mostly likely to keep the horses in without injuring them. Jenks dropped me off at the rocky unpaved driveway with instructions to go to the door while he parked the car.

I walked up the driveway and took in the beauty that was this ranch. There was a large dark gray house with white trim at the end of the long driveway, and a red barn over to the right that had slightly chipping gray trim. The doors of the barn were wide open allowing animals to roam in the fenced off regions.

I saw a few chickens and what looked to be a goat, as well as five multicolored horses. The grass around the house was slight overgrown with bright yellows daisies sprouting from the earth in numerous places, the imperfection seemed to add to the earthy, untouched feel of the ranch.

I walk slowly up the front steps that lead to a porch surrounded front door. I knocked hesitantly on the red-painted door and it slowly opened. A man with light brown and sunglass covered eyes open the door.

I couldn't help but check the man out, he was wearing low hanging worn jeans and a plain black long-sleeved tee-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, cowboy had abs for days. I decided to call him cowboy in my head because his leather cowboy boots and the very sexy hat that was perched on his head.

"Can I help ya' Ma'am" the cowboy asked me breaking my lust filled daze.

"Yes is Mr. Whitlock available?"

He chuckled a deep throaty sound that when straight to my head bringing up some very vivid day dreams.

"Depend on which Whitlock ya want darlin'"

"Wait there's more than one?" Gone was the lust, now I was just plain confused.

"Sure there's me and then there's my brother" I stared at him with confusion in my eyes, I didn't know which Whitlock I needed to talk to "Darlin' ya look confused how bout' I just ask ya' why ya need ta' talk to a Mr. Whitlock"

"Um I um I need to talk about a job here"

I could see the gears moving in his head as he thought.

"Oh yer the Swan girl" he exclaims with a 'duh' like air.

"No well yes but no my name isn't Swan but I am the last swan." I rambled before blushing at my lack of proper words.

"Oh I think I talked ta yer lawyer yesterday I thought he would with you tonight"

"Ah yea he should be here in a moment he's just parking his car"

On queue Jenks joined my very awkward conversation with Mr. Whitlock. Jenks shook Mr. Whitlock's hand and he invited us in. Jenks accepted and we followed him to a beautifully decorated living room. We talked about me getting a job and what I would have to do, tend to the horses, feed the chickens. That's seemed easy enough at the time.

Just as we were finishing up our conversation a tall impossibly beautiful blonde wrapped in only a towel came charging down the stairs.

"PETER CHARLES WHITLOCK what have I told you about bringing your me- Oh we have company" she looked at me and smiled, I just sat staring at her "Sorry bout' that sug' but you know how can men get, sometimes ya got to whack them in the head to get them ta' listen to ya" as if proving her point she slapped the cow- Peter on the side of head.

I smiled at her awkwardly, I didn't know; heck I have only had two boyfriends in my life and both had heads so hard they would have broken my hand. There was a high level of awkwardness hanging into the air, so high that I broke out laughing. I found the fact that I was in a room with a half-naked woman a cowboy and a lawyer hilarious. It sounded like a really bad joke, but my laughing did break the tension.

"I think I might like you sug'" The woman commented.

"Then the feeling would be mutual" I smiled

"I'm Charlotte by the way, but you can call me Char"

"I'm Alexandria, you can call me Lexi "

Peter clapped loudly scaring the shit out of me.

"And I'm Peter ya'll can call me Pete but I will murder ya if ya call me Petey now is a deal a deal?" Peter stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I grasped his hand and a cold shock went up my arm stunning me for a moment. Peters hand was cold and hard queuing me into what he was. He was a vampire. I just sold my fucking soul to a vampire for six months.

I gulped loudly and made my lips pulled into a tight smile. I followed him as he led me around the ranch and showed me how to care for the horses and the chickens.

"The horses just need to be fed twice a day and brushed once a day, also I need to know do you know how to ride?"

I nodded I had gotten lessons when I lived with Renée so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Good, because the brushing station is on the other side of the ranch and that would not be a fun walk"

"Now the chickens are a bit more complicated everyday you gotta empty out their feeder, wash it out and dry it and refill it do the same with their water dish; after you do that collect the eggs from the hen-house" he pause and turned to face me "I'm not going too fast for you am I?"

I shook my head 'no' and he continued his lesson. My mind was anywhere but on what he was talking about, I couldn't get over the fact that he was a vampire. I was going on blind hope that he didn't kill me, but if he wanted to he could have done it without giving me this fuck boring lesson.

I saw a hand in front of my face so I leaned back. It was Peter's hand and he was snapping.

"Am I boring you Alex?"

"No of course not" Fuck yes you are Borpire.

"Well I asked you if you needed help moving your things from the hotel into the guest room"

"Yes that's would be- Wait did you just say guest room?"

"Yea yer going to be staying here darlin' you can't stay at the hotel and be here by sun rise to feed the horses"

I want the money – I want the money – I want that fucking money! God damn it that house better be made from solid fucking gold.

"Ok Peter when do I start?" sooner I start sooner I'm done.

"Tomorrow mornin' bright and early"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw a tantrum of proportions his vampire eyes have never seen. But I settled for a simple nod.

"Do ya' want to get yer bags from yer hotel now? Or?"

"Now's good"

We walked back to the house in silence the only sound the broke the silence was my heel hitting dirt. I followed him to a 2010 ford Harley Davidson truck. It was very shiny and a mid-night black color. He walked me to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thanks" I mumbled climbing into the car. What was with vampires and opening doors? It pisses me the hell off!

I stared at the road as Peter drove, this was painfully awkward and no amount of laughing would make it better. Awkwardness grew when he turned on the radio and my voice came through the speakers, I really wanted to slap myself.

"_I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me drown  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh woah oh  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything  
Yeah, yeah  
Except for me"

Peter hit the button that turned the radio off .

"Sorry about the teenybopper pop shit they play that shit on this station 27/4 and my radios stuck on that station"

Well Peter way to add insult to injury.

We arrived at the hotel and I jumped out of the car like it was on fire. I walked with my head high into the lobby and went to check out.

The clerk was the same guy from yesterday but his creepy smile was worse, that or I didn't have the patience for his flirting today.

He had my bag brought down to me and Peter loaded them into the car. I had Peter drop me off at the grill so I could get my car.

I got back to the ranch in about 8 minutes mostly because I broke many traffic laws. I went to help Peter with my bags but he told me that he could handle it. Without anything to do I walk over to the horse stables and started saddling the smallest one. It was a beautiful horse that had a dark Aubrey mane and a matching coat.

I sat on the horse and held on to the horn of the saddle. I nudged the horse with my foot and it started running; fast. The speed that the horse was running was frightening but I put all my attention it to not falling off. At the end of the Whitlock's property there was a small watering station. That didn't come as a surprise to me, what did surprise me was a very shirtless Jasper brushing a pure white horse.  
I really wanted to save a horse with that man right this second.

.Life

* * *

**Wows' yet another cliffy I am a horrible person **

**Please review**

**C R-W **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lightning Bolt

**_Previously On lightning Bolt _**

_I sat on the horse and held on to the horn of the saddle. I nudged the horse with my foot and it started running; fast. The speed that the horse was running was frightening but I put all my attention it to not falling off. At the end of the Whitlock's property there was a small watering station. That didn't come as a surprise to me, what did surprise me was a very shirtless Jasper brushing a pure white horse. _

Jasper brushed the horse with soft fast strokes, the muscles in his bicep flexed with the movement. I stared in awe as he wiped the non-existent sweat from his forehead. I was so caught up in my staring that I didn't see the signs that my horse was getting spooked until it was too late.

The horse bucked and I lost my gripped sending me straight to the ground. My head bounced off the ground with so much force that it bounced, my back hit the ground causing all the air to rush out of my lungs. I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath but failing miserably. Stars covered my vision before everything went black.

**Dream.**

_I was back in forks and it was the day of my sixteenth birthday. Edward had my arm and was slowly leading me down the long wooden stairs. Six pairs of golden eyes stared up at me, one I noticed more than the others. I looked at jasper and his figure started shaking, turning, and morphing into the man I saw today. I stared into his eyes that were staring back into mine and for the first time in my life I felt whole. _

_"Happy Birthday!" everyone said making me lose my eye contact with jasper._

_I looked around the white living room for the second time in my life; it was just as I remembered. Alice had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents._

_It was completely Gaudy and over done._

_Edward, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head, But his gesture only made me more anxious._

_ Edward carefully walked me down the stairs and unclasped my arm, the first person to approach me was Esmé. Esmé hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel hair brushed against my cheek as she kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders._

_"Sorry about this, Bella," he whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."_

_Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It had been years since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how ridiculously beautiful Rosalie was; it was almost painful to look at her. And had Emmett always been so gigantic?_

_"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."_

_As if on cue I blushed like a small 16-year-old girl, it angered me that this dream made me Bella again instead of the strong woman I now fight to be._

_Next Alice skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance_. _He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs; and for a moment I wondered how I never found this god-like man attractive until now._

_"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the  
table with the cake and the shiny packages._

_I couldn't help but look at Alice as well; she was short, too short only about 4'10 and her voice was like bells but I imagined that would start to sound like nails on a chalk board after a while. Lastly I looked at her gold onyx eyes and saw something that I never saw before; Jealousy, Hatred, Vindictiveness. It was then that I knew what happened on my birthday was no accident. Alice Cullen tried to fucking kill me._

**Dream End. **

I awoke with a gasp; my chest ached with the need for oxygen. My head throbbed and pulsed with pain. I knew I had a concussion, my vast experience with let me know that.

"Shit" I said touching my head and feeling the blood on my fingers.

"Shits right, are you ok?" Jasper asked startling me.

"Well if having a concussion, a killer migraine and cotton mouth is ok than I'm fine."

Jasper chuckled and deep attractive sound that remind me of church bells.

"It's good to see your sense of humor wasn't damaged" he said with a small smile.

I smiled back and looked around the room and saw that it was basically a hotel room. There was nothing Personal, no art, just three blank white walls and one brick wall. There was a flat screen, a dresser, a door that looked to be closet, a door for the bath room, and a love seat that jasper was sitting on.

"Where am i?" I asked him.

"This is your bedroom for the time being" maybe sensing my dislike of the plainness He added "You can change it to look however you like, if you want I could help you paint the walls"

It was my turn to chuckle at him, he seemed almost eager to do work for me.

Just as I was about to answer my phone rang. The small screen said veronica. I gave jasper an apologetic look and answered my phone.

"Hello" I spoke in to the speaker.

"Alex! Those songs you sent me last night are perfect!" She said loudly before she started rambling about a new album and sending them to the band to make the background music.

"Wait – Wait what songs? I didn't send you any songs last night!" I said loudly

"Yes you did you sent me twelve of them." She the continued to name of the songs I had sent her.

Monster; She-Wolf; Teeth; Bloody Mary; Decode; My Immortal; The Monster; E.T; Take it off; I'm in love with a vampire.

Somehow I had sent her all the songs I didn't want to because there mentions of the supernatural references. I had to find a way to get her to give me back the lyrics or delete the copies she has.

"Listen veronica I need you to delete lyrics, I didn't mean to send you them"

"What? Why?"

"Because I – Just don't like them please just delete them and forget I even sent them."

"Alex I can't I already sent a copy to Jackson he loves them and had them sent to the band for processing. Alex if you didn't want to perform them why did you sent them to me?"

"Veronica I didn't send them to you!" I said in a broken voice knowing I had lost this argument, if Jackson wants something he gets it no matter what I want.

"Alex you did! Last night at one o'clock in the morning" she said.

Slowly the wheels started turning in my head. I had sent them to her after I blacked out. I am never drinking again.

"Veronica I need to go, I fell of a horse and my head is killing me"

"A Horse? Alex you gotta be more careful –" I click the end call button and tossed my phone to the feet of my bed.

With a sigh I slumped my head against the wall and regretted it immediately when it started throbbing again.

I knew sitting wasn't going to do me any good so I stood up from my bed and walk to the door. I opened it and found the stairs and slowly walked down them. I was greeted with a screech.

"LEXI! What are you doing out of bed? You can't be walking around while you're injured!"

"Char I'm fine I've taken worst spills then this one I just need water and fresh air" I said to the worried woman.

"Water! How could I be so stupid! I forgot water" she chastising herself.

"Char you're not stupid if anything I am for falling off a horse" I said walking towards her.

She wrapped her arms around me and I was hit with vision.

**Vision**

**_The smell of blood hit my nose with a vengeance. The coppery scent seems to swirl around me. I was afraid to open my eyes and looked where I was._**

**_I slowly unclenched my eye lids and looked around in horror. I was in a barn that's walls where stained in blood, the barn looked pretty old and not very sturdy. The door to the barn opened with a bang and man dragged a blonde woman in by her hair, a woman with raven hair followed them in._**

**_The man was wearing a black vest over a loose-fitting button down. His sleeves were stained in blood and a translucent liquid. He threw the woman on the ground and stood up straight._**

**_"On yer knees newborn" he commanded the woman._**

**_"I said on yer knees do not make me repeat myself" he commanded harshly._**

**_The man's hand flashed out to grab the woman's jaw roughly and until this point I hadn't seen her face, the woman was Char._**

**_Char spit a mouth full of venom in the man's face and he backhanded her. He then grabbed her by the throat, her bright red eyes flashed with fear as he forced her on to her knees._**

**_The man bit her neck right where her jugular would be if she was human. A metallic ripping sound filled the air as he ripped her arm off at the shoulder. _**

**_"CHAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to run to her but I couldn't move._**

**_The man seemed not to hear my screaming as he threw her arm across the barn._**

**_"Ya shoulda Fuckin listened ya little bitch" he said biting her face. _**

**_She cried out and grabbed her face with her hand that was still attached._**

**_Tears ran down my face as I watch him hurt her and I could do nothing. Eventually she stopped screaming and her eyes turned blank, it was almost as if her mind couldn't take the pain anymore._**

**_I was screaming at him to stop the whole time and eventually I was just screaming at him to kill me and let her go. I couldn't turn watching it, what he was doing to her was too horrible._**

**_Eventually a voice called out to the man._**

**_"My Major, this newborn is not worth the trouble she has caused, kill her" the raven haired woman purred_**

**_"Mistress we're set to attack Diego's territory in two days we need all the newborns we have, even the troublesome ones"_**

**_"Fine, but if she causes me any more trouble she's joining the rest of the newborns at the year mark" she hissed_**

**_"Yes Mistress" he said._**

**_The men turned around and seemed to be looking at me, but that wasn't what scared me. I was terrified that the man was jasper. Jasper is the major, a cruel merciless monster._**

**_Vision End._**

****The vision ended and I was back into the real world where char was hugging me. I dropped to my knees and began to cry, tears fells from eyes as I let out the loud sobs.

I can't imagine that I looked very good at the moment, I was on my knees sobbing heavily; my face was flushed and my nose red.

"Alex! Alex what's wrong!" A voice screamed at me but I was too far gone.

I felt something warm flowing down my face; I touched my face and saw that my nose was bleeding. At the sight of blood everything went black.

* * *

**WOWZA that sucks that she had to see Jasper like that. Don't worry that vision will serve a purpose later on *Hint Hint*.**

**Tell me what you thought – Leave a review – Ask questions – I read and answer everyone J**

**C R W **


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Alex. Alex Fleming. The name doesn't really fit her. She's too beautiful…Maybe Angel? Yes angel that's what I will call her in my head. Angel Whitlock. Angel was bringing up feeling that I hadn't felt since Alice left me. Feelings of joy happiness and must importantly worry. Peter thinks that she may have given herself more than a concussion when she hit her head, and that of course is why I'm sitting here waiting for Carlisle to arrive.

BPOV

Kill me. Please kill me. I can't take these visions. So vivid, so sad, so evil. Every time I think they're going to end I'm sucked into another. Dead surrounds me like I am death himself. I felt like I was in hell; the screams of innocent and guilty alike would haunt me until the day that I die. Was this hell, my hell for letting Victoria get to Charlie, for loving a vampire, for cheating death at every corner? If so my hell was watching the blood of the innocent spill at the hands of a monster. A monster that could have killed me all those years ago.

The vision went black and I prepared for another one but instead I heard a voice. I heard a familiar smooth calm voice. The voice helped guide me through the dark abyss that is my mind.

I open my eyes with a gasp; my head was throbbing, my throat burning, my eyes watering with the intensity of the light that was pouring through the windows. My hand flew to my head to check for injury; there was a sensibly sized bump and what felt like dry blood.

"Alexandria you're awake" a voice said startling me.

I looked up at the source of the voice; there stood somebody I wasn't expecting to see again. Carlisle Cullen, a man I once thought of as a second father, the man who always stitched up my wounds; but he wasn't there to stitch the wounds that covered my heart, they're now large unsightly scars that will never fade.

"Are you alright, are you in any pain" Carlisle asked in a rush, maybe because the pain that was in my eyes.

"How about you fall of the back of a horse and see if you're in any pain jackass" I shot at him, it was a knee-jerk reaction to his dumb ass question. Of course I'm in pain.

"You're right; I'm sorry that was a dumb question, on a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in."

Physically about a five, emotionally a solid twenty, sadly they don't make pain pills for emotional pain.

"Eight" I answered in a monotone.

"I'll get some pain killers when I fill the prescription for anti-swell medication and sedatives"

"I don't want pain killers or the other things, I am fine." I said sitting up and trying to ignore my aching back and head.

"No you're not fine; you have 3 broken ribs and fracture of the rotator disk in your back and acute Elevated intracranial pressure."

"Why?"

"Your brain has swelled from you injury to your head, in your case this is very life threatening."

I looked into his golden eyes with my nose pointed slightly up to show that I thought I was better than him; this wasn't something I did often, only when people treat me like a child. Gary has told me it's quite frightening when I do this, he compared it to a python looking at it prey.

"We all do respect Mr."

"Doctor Cullen" he corrected me with information I already knew.

"Mr. Cullen" I said adding emphasis to Mr. just to piss him off more "I think it would do me better to get a second opinion at a real hospital WITH real doctors that I'm sure have degrees they didn't get from a happy meal at McDonalds."

"For your information I graduated from Cornell" he said looking a bit flustered.

I looked at him with a smirk and replied with a sentence I use at least once a day.

"Am I supposed to give a fuck?"

"Please watch you language young lady"

I stood from the bed and walked so I was in his unnaturally pale face. His cold unnatural breath fanned across my face making me take a step back.

"You" I poked his rock hard chest "Are not my father and you will not tell me what to do so keep your abnormally pale nose out of my business"

I almost wanted to laugh at the flabbergasted look that was on his face.

"Knock Knock, dang girl you got yourself another man" A loud flamboyant voice said making me aware that I was less than a foot away from Carlisle. I jumped away from him like he was on fire and looked to the door in amazement. There stood my best friend. Gary

"Gary!" I yelled at him "Get your twiggy ass over here" I finished opening my arms for him to hug me.

I laughing he jogged to me and wrapped his thin arms around my torso and squeezed. I moaned in pain and pushed him away. I slowing grabbed the bottom off my shirt and pulled it off not caring that there were people in the room with me. My chest looked deformed, like an empty juice pouch.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Gary yelled pointing at my chested that was throbbing horribly.

"She just unset her ribs" he pause paused "Again"

"How the hell did she do that!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I yelled Gary. "I not a child Gary I'm 18 years old!"

Gary looked at me strangely making me relies my mistake. I had said Bella's age not mine. When I became Alex I made myself younger than Bella so it wouldn't be one sixteen year old dying and another popping up out of nowhere.

"Don't you mean 17?"

"Yea sure whatever! Gary just get the fuck out right now I need rest and you pissing me the hell off" I said walking slowly to the bed and sitting down.

When chest was killing me but I was too prideful to ask for help. I had gone to long without help from a Cullen and I wasn't asking for it now.

"Alexandria, I need to reset your ribs, do you want me to give you a sedative first" Carlisle asked. I didn't respond.

"I will take that as a no" he said reaching for a bag that was on the floor "I must warning you this is going to be very painful without a sedative, but I cannot give you one without your permission" Carlisle looked at me with a hopeful look, maybe he was hoping I would change my mind; say something to him, but I said nothing I simply laid back and waited for pain.

"I'm going to start now" he warned place a single deathly cold hand on my rib cage.

I hated to admit it but the cold from his hands felt good my broken ribs. The slightly good feeling was gone and replace with pain when he pulled my rib into place. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my throat at the third rib.

Carlisle lightly patted my side as he stood and walked away.

"You did good Alexandria I've seen men twice you size cry after one, let alone three"

"Size doesn't matter" I croaked "If you're a wimp you're a wimp" I finished

Carlisle smiled a small smile and turned to his medical bag. He turned back to me with to small blue pills in his hand.

"Even a champion needs help sometimes" he said grabbing my hand and dropping the pills in it. I slowly brought my hand to my mouth and dry swallowed the pills. Just as I swallowed the was a knock on the door.

Jasper stood in the door looking every bit of the cowboy he was, but not of the vampire that I knew he could be. The major would haunt my nightmares until the day that I died, but I wouldn't show feel even though my mind was screaming at me to run far away from him.

A killer, a monster, a murderer was what jasper was in my mind. I watched him kill over a hundred innocent people, over five-hundred vampires. I saw him single-handedly slaughter villages, and snap a neck like must people breath; easily.

"Hello Alex" he greeted me walking past Carlisle to sit on the foot of the bed. "I don' think we've been properly introduced, I'm jasper Whitlock ma'am" he held his hand out for me to shake but I just stared at it like it was the tail of a scorpion; dangerous.

"Jasper my son, I do not think Alexandria is in a talking mood maybe later?" Carlisle finished with a question pointed at me.

I sat there mutely while they both stared at me waiting for a reply.

Could I give jasper a chance? After I saw him kill so many people? After I saw his red eyes look completely soulless? Was it fair for me to judge him for something that was obviously was done in his past. The answer to that question was simple and quote from my beloved grandmother.

Don't judge by what you wouldn't want to be judged. I couldn't judge jaspers past without knowing what he is in the present. But I didn't want to know the human façade that he's forced to put up, but to really get to know him I would have to do something stupid…something really fucking stupid.

I would have to tell him that I knew he was a vampire.

"Jasper wait" I said as he was about to leave the room.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I know what you are" I said my voice low and steady.

Jaspers eyes widened noticeably and he turned to fully face me, from his body language I could tell he was tense.

"Excuse?" he said "What do you mean by that"

"I know you're a vampire" I said

I moved he's head in a way that a human would if cracking their neck.

Faster than I could blink his hand was around my throat. He was squeezing but not enough to kill me, only hard enough to make me nervous.

"How do ya' know that" he said flexing his hand.

"I-I-I H-Have V-V-Visions"

"Dammit" he cursed "Notta' Another god damn physic" he said letting out a bitter laugh "what next you gonna tell me I kept ya' waitin' long enough'" The tone of his voice was bitter but you could tell he was hurting.

"I-I-I'm not P-Physic I can only see the past M-More specifically Y-Y-Yours" I said trying to sounds brave but in the end I broke out crying with sobs of 'please don't kill me'

He released my throat and looked into my eyes.

"I was never going to kill you"

* * *

That's all for now sorry I didn't update for a while... ^_^

Please Review *_*

C R-W


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Bill because Eric is a total ass hole" Char said in response to my question about true blood.

"No Way!" I exclaimed "Bill is too soft Eric is tough and oh so sexy" I said eating a handful of popcorn. "I would so let him lock me in his basement for weeks… but only if he went in there with me"

"God, you're such a whore" Char said jokingly.

"What Ever bitch" I replied throwing popcorn at her.

"Slut" She muttered.

"Fang Banger" I said causing us to break out laughing.

"P-Peter Doesn't have fangs so how am I a fang banger Mrs. Northman"

"Well Mrs. Compton Bill does so you" I poked her chest "Are a Fang Banger"

"Says the girl who wants to be locked up in the area 5's sheriffs Dungeon"

"It's not as much of a dungeon in my mind; it's more of a basement of solitude"

"Why do you like him so much?"

"He has sexy long blond hair, he's ruthless, and powerful enough to rule the vampire world… that's my kind of vampire"

"And Bill is sweet kind and protective"

"Who is Bill and where can I find him to kill him" Peter said announcing his presence.

"Bon Temps Louisiana" I said with a serious face.

"Ok, by the way who is blond, ruthless, and powerful enough to rule the vampire world" Peter said imitating me. "You sound like you're describing Caius Volturi" he finished making me spit chewed up popcorn.

"Ew" I said disgusted by the thought.

"Alex and Caius sittin' in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes the witch twins in a baby carriage" Chars sung like a first grader.

"Shut up!" I screech pushing the bowl of popcorn away from me, I was no longer hungry. "If you guys were half as funny as you think you are, you'd be twice as funny as you are now."

"I thought it was hilarious, especially the part when you turned a greenish color" Jasper said from the door way.

Ever since the small confutation in my room two weeks ago jasper seemed to be on edge. He was quieter than usual, more closed to the world.

Oddly enough my knowledge of the vampire world has made my friendship with Char grow and my friendship with Gary strained. I hadn't heard from him in days, I was worried he was still mad about me kicking him out.

"It was not funny… it's gross"

"You know they say what we want most is what we run from" Peter said

"Damn I really must want that gigantic spider I saw yesterday"

"Not as much as you want Caius's hot meat injection" Char said making my jaw drop. That's had to be the most disgusting sentence I had ever heard

"Wait" I said before I could stop myself "He's a vampire wouldn't it be cold"

Char was laughing so hard if she was human she would have passed out. Peters face was frozen from a mixture of shock and disgust, as was Jaspers.

"Do you think about that often Alex?" Char asked still giggling

"Please just drop it before I passed out because all my blood is flowing to my face"

"Fine, your no fun though" she said "What do we do now, are you hungry because I could cook"

"No thank you, I don't think I will ever be hungry again" I said "Maybe we could play a game?"

"Like a board game because Peter always wins those" she pause before nearly shouting "truth or Dare that would be fun"

I shook my head 'no' there was no way in hell I was playing that with her she would dare me to climb a pine tree buck naked or call and ask pizza hut if they knew where a dildo store was.

"Fine we'll play spin the bottle"

"Did I ever tell you I love truth or dare?"

"I thought so" She said smugly "Jasper get your Anti-Social ass over here so we can play."

Jasper reluctantly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Since it was my idea I will go first" Char said "Alex truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why did you pick truth?"

"Because I'm not a fan of naked pine tree climbing" I said "My turn, Peter truth or dare"

"Dare"

I sat for a moment thinking before I got the best idea ever.

"I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce"

"No"

"You have too"

"No, give me another dare"

"Fine, I dare you to kiss jasper for one minute on the lips"

"No"

"Fine then drink the hot sauce"

"No! That shit tastes like spicy dog shit."

"Jasper or hot sauce… your pick"

"Sorry Jasper" Peter said grabbing the back of jaspers neck and crash their lips together.

Jasper sat unmoving his back as stiff and a board.

"It might make it better if you imagine each other as a woman you like"

Jaspers spine relaxed slightly as did Peter's facial expression. Exactly one minute later Jasper pushed Peter away. Peter turned and glared at me with a look that told me he was going to get me back.

"Truth or Dare Jasper" Peter asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Alex"

"With tongue" Char added

"No"

"I could dare worse" Peter said Waggling his eyebrows.

In a flash jasper had lifted me to his lap and sat me down so I was facing him. He slowly brought his face to mine but stopped so I moved up the last half-inch so our lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. We breathed our souls and our feeling into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I then knew what was behind that hard exterior, and it made my want for him grow even more. His scent was sweet and rugged at the same time; a fine mixture of honeysuckle and leather with a small hint of cinnamon. In this moment for a reason I'm not sure my heart felt whole, like the last few years never happened; like Alex never needed to exist and I was just Bella again. That might be the reason I didn't notice that the minute was up until Peter cleared his throat.

"I told ya to kiss not make a baby"

"Peter you should know I'm nothing if not thorough" Jasper said surprising me; I had never heard him joke. "Peter Truth er Dare"

"Truth"

"Why didn't you drink the hot sauce?"

"I don't like spicy things" he said with a shrug. ''Alex truth or dare"

I decided to be brave.

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank call Caius Volturi and say what I write"

"No, I don't want to"

"I didn't want to kiss jasper but you made me do that"

"No"

"Ok then I dare you to give jasper a –"

"What's the fucking number?"

Peter gave me the numbers and I nervously dialed the number. It rang ten times before a harsh voice answered.

"Speak" A deep male Voice commanded.

I read Peters words and repeated them into the phone in a horrible British accent.

"Caius baby, what has you in such a foul mood?"

"Athendora?"

"Who else my love" Peter wrote for me to just go with it.

"I miss you love, are you sure you must spend the year in Brazil"

"Why of course I am Caius; Aro's madness gets tiring eventually"

"I understand, but who is to warm my bed in your absence"

Peter wrote something that shocked me but I read it word for word while he tried not to laugh.

"I'm not sure lover but maybe I can help over the phone?"

"How, I cannot feel you through this blasted contraption!"

"Trading photographs, I believe the humans call it sexting"

"How does this sexting work love?"

"Simple you send me a photograph of your alluring body and I send one of mine then we send each other steamy text messages, oh Caius doesn't that sound so fun!"

"I do not know how to work this telephone to make it take photographs"

"Ask Jane dear she should be able to help you she likes to keep up with modern technology"

"What should I ask her?"

"Ask her how to use the video camera"

"Video camera what does that do?"

"It allows you to take moving pictures"

"Alright I shall call you once I have sent it."

"One last thing lover" I paused "Call you sing to me in the video?"

"What song my love?"

"The only modern song you know, lover"

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too Caius"

I pressed the end button and let out a cry of relief.

"Wow you are a good actor Alex" Char commented.

"You have no idea, by the way I fucking hate you Peter"

"Hey I didn't tell you to say you were Athendora I said just go with it, the part when you said you were his wife was all on you"

"What was I suppose to say, Hi I'm Alex Storm and I'm calling you because my friends are pale assholes"

"Yes you could have said that but you went the other route"

"Fuck you"

"You just want vampire love-in today don't you?"

"God do you have to be a pervert twenty-four seven? You know I could sue you for sexual harassment Mr. Boss man"

"Don't flatter yourself sweet heart I'm just a flirty man by nature"

"And I'm a bitch by nature but I'm nice sometimes"

"Only on days that don't end in y."

"Ha-Ha"

The phone in my hand buzzed letting me know it had a new message. I opened the text and laughed at its contents. A video labeled 'Enjoy' and inside was a five-minute video of a very naked Caius dancing 'sexily' while singing 'don't stop me now by Queen'. I was stuck between laughter and vomit as I watched with sick fascination.

"He's so" I pause looking for the right word. "Pale"

"Out of everything going on in the video you noticed his paleness? Not his singing or I don't know the fact that he's naked"

"He has a surprisingly nice body" Char said causing me to stare at her "Oh don't you look at me like that you were thinking the same thing sug'"

"Actually I was thinking about becoming a lesbian so I never have to see something like this again" I pointed to the naked video the cruelest Volturi king humping the air.

"Come on Alex you don't find that even a bit attractive"

"He's to… pretty; I don't know I prefer manlier men not pretty boys"

Peter had shit-eating grin as he crush the phone that the video was playing on with his bare hands.

"What did you do?" Char asked.

"You'll see"

_"You push me back_

_ I push you back_

_ Harder, harder_

_ You scream at me_

_ I scream at you Louder, _

_L-L-L-L-Louder"_

I open my cell phone and almost dropped it because the video was playing.

"Why did you send me this?"

"I sent it to a lot more than just you….try every contact from your phone, jaspers, mine, chars, and Carlisle's"

"WHAT! Peter my boss is in my contacts! The owner of E! News is in my contacts! Justin Fucking Timberlake is in my contacts! Do you know what you have done! That video will be _everywhere_ by tomorrow_ Peter"_

"So?"

"What if it's tracked back to us! The Volturi will kill us!"

"The phone was a burn phone completely untraceable, unless one of us tells people about it no one will ever know it was us."

"_When the dark  
of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive  
Looking for  
something wild"_

"What!" I yelled into my phone.

"Damn bitch you PSMing or some shit?"

"Shit Gary I'm just on edge right now"

"I just wanted to check if you where ok and ask if you got a really odd video today?"

"Let me guess naked singing guy?"

"Yea, so I take it you got it?"

"Every A list singer has gotten it"

"Doesn't that guy in the video look like a pale older version of James Sheehan Bell?"

"Please don't put that image in my head that guy is a total douche canoe"

"Honey you think any guy hits on you is a douche"

"He wasn't hitting on me he was groping me in the middle of the red carpet, I still read rumors that we're secretly dating"

"Honey I can't blame the guy you make me wish I was straight sometimes, Alex you're hot you've been compared to a human goddess"

"When someone grabs your junk in the middle of public tell me your opinion but until we are dropping this subject"

"Fine you get your way for now"

"So… how is Jesse?"

Jesse was Gary's boyfriend and my head security guard.

"Bored apparently his boss when off the map so he has no one to guard"

"How sad, she sounds like a total bitch anyway"

"She is and a total slut"

"Damn what a fang-banging whore"

"Yea and she doesn't even except my dips on Eric Northman"

"He's yours I don't even want him anymore, I'll settle for Godric"

"Good now I got Lafayette and Eric"

"I got Godric and Colin"

"What ever, I got what I want"

"Actually I want Jason and Sam"

"But there not even vampires"

"Vampires are so last season"

"Says the girl who making an entire album about them"

"Hey there are some songs about werewolves on there to and in my defense I was drunk when I sent those lyrics in to Veronica"

"You? Drunk? What happened to your prudish non-drinking ways?"

"Life, shit happens"

"Damn he must have been very sexy to get you to drink anything stronger than coke"

"What?"

"The guy who bought you the liqueur"

"I'd say fuck you but every gay guy in Hollywood has"

"You're just mad because I get more men than you"

"I don't want a man"

"So you want a woman?"

"Oh hell yes Gary I want Char so badly"

"She does have nice tits"

"Really Gary Really"

"Hey even gay guys like tits"

"Oh my god what ever Gary you're so fucking weird"

"And you love me for it, shit Lexi I got to go can you call me tomorrow night?"

"Sure Love you bitch"

"Love you too slut"

I laughed as I hung up the phone, if Char and Gary were anymore alike I would be scared.

So far my life was going good again, but in my years I've learned nothing good lasts; at least for Bella Swan.

* * *

THE END

Of this Chapter

Please review Z^_^

C R-W


	8. Authers Note

Dear readers,

I was wondering if you would like me to do a branch off of Lightning bolt where guilt ridden Bella/Alex turns herself into the Volturi for tricking the king into making the video.

If you Do want the branch off should it be B/C (Bella & Caius) or B/A (Bella & Alec).

Please reply.

C R-W


	9. AN: 2

Guilt Storm is NOW up :) Check it out!

Branch off of Lighten bolt. Alex (Bella) goes to Volterra to turn herself in, she expects death but what she gets is a shock. She gets a family. C/B OOC Some OC Maybe a Lemon (or 2). Rated M for Mature (Cussing, Mentions of Sex, Lemons, Character Dead, Violence, Mentions of Sparkling D**ks)

* * *

To love is to destroy 3

C R-W

Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lightening Bolt**

I really hate to be dramatic, but there are times when it's necessary. Like when I say I'm dying from guilt I really mean it. A prank call is what brought me to this point of self loathing misery and no amount of watching True blood with Charlotte will fix this.

The video was everywhere, vines, blogs and I even saw snap-shots of it on tee-shirts. The once feared Volturi leader is now known as 'crazy singing naked guy'. I felt terrible, what if it was me? I know I would be really depressed.

"Pansy get your death eating ass down here" Char called pulling me from my semi-depressing thoughts.

Char had started calling me Pansy ever since we went to go see harry potter, it was really starting to get on my last nerve.

I groggily walked down the stairs and into the sitting room; there was a plateful of food and a glass of what looked to be apple juice. It wasn't that it didn't look good, in fact it looked down right delicious but I wasn't hungry.

"Did I mess it up again?" Char asked startling me.

"Uh no… I'm just not hungry"

"Alex you said the same thing last night"

"I'm. I'm just not hungry ok!"

"Ok. Ok retract the fangs bitch"

I felt worst knowing I was hurting the only person, human or not who I felt would always be there for me.

"I'm sorry Char it's just I'm on edge right now."

"You to?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shit that's what I forgot to tell you; do you remember Jaspers fucked up Bambi sucking ex-family?"

How could I forget them? They ruined my first life.

Instead of saying that I simply nodded.

"Well their coming to stay here for a while"

"WHAT!" I yelled "THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'M ROOMING UP WITH THOSE FUCKING FAIRIES"

"Trust me Alex I'm not too pleased about it either but they need protection"

"From what? Did the Deer's in their area plan a revolt?"

Char let out a loud giggle that reminded me of wind chimes in the fall.

"Sadly it's not even that funny; the Volturi attacked them and burned down their home"

I couldn't help but be worried even though they left me I still cared about Carlisle and my Emmy-Bear.

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Only the Denali slut, Jas said half her face was burnt off"

"Won't she heal?"

"There's nothing to heal, that's the problem with fire once it burns us the flesh there is gone, ash, dust, nothing but a black hole"

"So she's permanently marred?"

"Yep, that gives two-faced bitch a whole new meaning"

I couldn't help the laughs that poured out of my throat at her words. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice someone had entered the room until the person cleared his throat.

Automatically I looked up, but nothing would prepare me for what I saw. Edward fucking Cullen.

Edward of course looked exactly the same at he did in the forest all those years ago. His tousled bronze hair untidy as always, his liquid gold eyes alluring, the only difference was the expression on his god-like face. Worry, anger, fear and a few others I didn't give a fuck enough to read.

"Jasper has asked me to inform you of the family meeting that will take place in the guest house"

"Tell Jas Alex and I are going to get dressed"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

Char dragged me into my room and started digging through my closet and pulled out a very insane outfit. A black three button corset fit vest, pink leather Short-shorts and thigh high heeled leather boots.

After I was dressed she began to torcher my face and hair. She gave me the 'bed head' hair look with heavy eye liner and dark red lip stain.

To finish the outfit she handed me a pair of pink and black striped fingerless gloves.

"My art piece is done"

"I look like a stripper"

Char giggled and slapped my ass.

"And a damn well paid one, now go make my money bitch"

"Oh fuck you bitch"

"Sorry I don't go that way and I'm all out of singles"

"What did you spend them on batteries for your v-"

"Hey! You leave bill out of this"

Chars false seriousness made me giggle. Char quickly got dressed and we headed over to the guest house where the 'family' was waiting for us.

"Now we can start" Jasper announced

"What the hell took you so long?" Peter asked

"Well" I said dramatically "I guess it's time for me and Char to tell you Peter, Char and I are running off to Vegas to elope because I'm pregnant with her love child"

"Baby?" Char asked going along with the joke "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant"

"Because I cheated on you with Peter pan and I didn't want to hurt you if the baby's not yours"

"It's ok Lexi I will raise that baby as mine even if it grows up to be a …. Peter pan thing?"

Finally char and I broke character and started to laugh.

"You done now?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Nope, Your dick sparkles" I stated "Now I'm done"

"Good now we're here because the Volturi made an attempt at the lives of the Cullen coven for what reason I'm not sure, we are here today to find to most appropriate way to retaliate"

Carlisle stood his face sad; it wasn't hard to tell that he didn't like fighting.

"Jasper my son we Do know the Volturi's reason for attack they believe we had something to with the.. the.." Carlisle struggled to find the correct words for the video "Monstrosity of a video that was sent all over the world"

I have always said that Gary has a bad timing meter in his head that makes him call me at the most awkward times.

" _I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me"_

"Gary! Now is not a good time" I whispered into the phone knowing everyone could hear me anyway.

"Wrong favorite person, Love" a familiar accented voice spoke.

"James!" I couldn't help but yell a little, I fucking hate that slimy bastard.

"The one and only how's my favorite little pop star?"

"James I don't fucking like you you're a disgustingly thirsty asshole who doesn't like the word no, now go fuck yourself" I said this while hanging up.

"Sorry about that" I said blushing.

"Not a problem" Carlisle said "The Volturi have exterminated 7 covens they suspect may be behind the video and it won't be to long before they try again"

It was my fault. It was all my fault. People...Well vampires died because of me. I could feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach as Carlisle tearfully spoke about his fallen friends.

But I knew that if I said something I was as good as dead, no amount of guilt would make me suicidal. I watched tearfully as Carlisle's eyes glossed over with tears that would never fall. Sometimes I wonder why the person who made vampires would be cruel; they cannot even find peace in crying.

"As I was saying before we must retaliate, if we let this attack go without revenge they will think of us as weak" Jasper said.

"Can't we at least wait? Not forever but for a while. Why start a war if you do not have to." I asked Jasper and the surprised Cullen. I mentally snorted at their disbelief that a human could think logically. Assholes.

"They already started the war when they ruined my face" Tanya Screamed

"Trust me honey your face was ruined before the Volturi burned it" I 'accidentally' said aloud.

"You bitch! I fucking rip your head off" Tanya Growled

"I'd say I'll mess your face up but nature did that for me"

Tanya went to reply but was cut off by Jasper.

"Alex you're right there is no reason to go into this with nothing but blind rage"

"But!" Tanya started only to get cut off once again

"If we act like rage powered newborns WE WILL DIE" Jasper started speaking but ended growling..

"How do you even know it was the Volturi?" I asked

"Who else would attack us?" Carlisle asked sounded just a little bit Sarcastic.

"Let's see, you're the second most powerful coven in the entire world and the fifth largest, if a coven wanted power but wasn't ready to face the Volturi you'd be a great candidate"

Jasper seemed to be shocked that I thought of things they didn't.

"But who?"

"Maria" I stated, at the mention of her name Jasper, Peter and Char sat up straighter.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"It's widely known the 'Major' is with the Cullens and this attack was too sloppy to be the Volturi, it had to be someone untrained someone running on pure instinct"

"Like a newborn" Jasper said his red eyes filing with worry.

"If I were you guys I wouldn't get involved with this" I said looking at MY family.

"But we need your help" Edward pleaded.

"Why should we risk our lives for you?" Peter asked making me do a mental happy dance

"Because if you don't we die" a familiar high pitch said, I looked to the voice it was Alice. I felt the once familiar twinge of pain in my heart but it was gone just as it started.

"You broke my brother's heart, you kicked him out you took everything he had, and you expect me to care whether you live or die?"

"No but I'm sure Alex does, don't you care about us Alex?"

"Does Rene like vampires?" I asked sarcastically knowing only Char would know what I meant.

"Hell no!" Char giggled

Alice raised an eyebrow at me as if saying, really?

"Ok maybe Carlisle and even Emmett but I couldn't care less about the rest of you Bambi-Fairies freaks"

"Well they are Cullens, if you wish to protect them you must protect us all" Alice stated as if she knew she was going to win this argument.

"Alex" Carlisle Started "You are a Cullen; I care about you as if you were my own flesh and blood, my child, my daughter"

I squinted my eyes at him, how dare he call me a Cullen, HOW DARE HE AFTER THEY TOOK EVERYTHIG FROM ME. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't let them get to me, I had to be strong, powerful, untouchable.

"Look I am many things, I am Singer, a song Writer, an Orphan, A Fleming, A Swan, And Hopefully a Whitlock" I paused for Effect "But I will NEVER be a Cullen I would rather join the Volturi and serve them until I die than EVER be a Cullen"

"But" Alice started only to be cut off by Jasper

"BUT NOTHING, from the kindness in my heart I will allow you to stay here until you can make other arrangements, but we will not fight for you" Jasper spoke, his voice never rising.

"How dare you choose that human whore over your own family, Jasper Hale –"Surprisingly it was Esme that said this, but I cut her off.

"Whitlock" I spoke mimicking the calmness of Jaspers voice.

"Excuse me?" Esme asked as if she hadn't heard me.

"I said his last name isn't Hale, It's Whitlock"

"Listen hear you little harlot you will not –"

"You will not talk to my sister that way, in her own home" Peter said jumping up from his seat.

"Her home! She's nothing but a slutty farm hand!" Alice squeaked, in a flash Jasper had Alice against the wall by her throat.

"it'd do ya best ta mind yer' tongue, cuz' I will remove it" He jerked his hand and threw her across the room.

Alice rubbed her throat and looked at Jasper will the most hate fill expression I had ever seen.

"It would seem that the last time Maria ripped off your dick she didn't give it back, instead she gave it to Alex in a hand bag with a leash" Alice spat at Jasper.

"Well that really because my 'dick' is no longer your problem" Jasper smile but I could see pain in his eyes.

"You guys can stay in the guest house, there's only three rooms so you'll have to make due, and Emmet you break it you buy" Char winked towards Emmet.

Alice's face went blank for a moment.

"That's not fair, I need a room" Alice whined "Can I stay in Jaspers I'm sure he isn't using it"

"Actually that where Alex stays" Char Answered "But feel free to stay in the barn, after all that is where animals belong" Char looked at me "Let's go get you some food then we'll watch some true-blood and some Camelot"

"C-Can I come?" Rosalie asked

"Sure but Eric is Bella's, Bill is mine, and Arthur is Bella's and Merlin is mine perhaps you might like Arthur's brother?"

"Just don't touch my King and we are good capeesh?"

"You really have a thing for men in power don't you?" Peter asked sarcastically

"Hell yes! Who doesn't love a man uniform?"

"King Arthur doesn't have a uniform" Char corrected

"Fine who doesn't love a man who sword fights?"

"Arthur sucks at fighting" Char added in

"I just like people killing things alright?!"

"God it's like talking to a mini female human Jasper sometimes" Char sighed

"Hey I resent that!" Jasper and I both yelled at the same time.

"Whatever! Bella come on before we miss Eric get his ass handed to him by witches!" Char yelled walking to the house.

I turned and began to walk when something took me off guard by pulling my arm. I spun and hit something hard. I looked up to see Jaspers red eyes peering into me.

"I didn't mean to pull you so hard" he smile sheepishly at me

"Don't worry about me be as hard as you wish" I spoke without thinking; when I finally understood how it sounded I blushed cherry red. "That came out wrong"

"I wasn't even thinking that way" Jasper chuckled, a deep sound that reminded me of music. "I wanted to ask you a question" Jasper said

"Ask away"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you?"Jasper asked his eyes searching mine for something.

"Alex Fleming"

"You're lying" he stated

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically "I think a better question would be who the fuck are you! Are you Jasper Hale Veggie Vamp Pussy or The Major the feared god of war, or Jasper Whitlock, whoever the hell that really is because I only see glimpses of him!"

"Don't you think who am I now would be a better question?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Right now you're Jasper the asshole, now let go of me"

"And if I don't"

I angrily I looked it his eyes and found myself lost in their deep crimson color.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm thinking that Maria pulled your dick off because you're enough of one to make up for the loss" I reply and watch his eye turn from a light red to the darkest black I had ever seen.

"Why is everyone talking about my dick today?" Jasper asked sounding tired.

"Because your personality has been matching it"

"Sorry?" He said but it sounded like a question.

"Whatever can I go now?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"I'm not into your stupid riddles, say what you mean or go the fuck away; because why" I was pissed.

"Because I need to know what you think of me"

"I think you're a nice guy who was dealt a bad hand" I said honestly not letting my aggravation corrupt my answer.

"Do you think if I was human you could think more of me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"If you were human this would be 1863"

"That's not what I meant"

"Jasper you of all people should know that I don't treat you guys any differently than I do humans"

"Then why are you scared of me?"

"Jasper believe me when I say I am afraid many things but you aren't one"

"Then why do I feel fear coming from you when I get close, is it because you've seen what I can do in your visions?"

"I don't fear you Jasper, I'm afraid myself"

"Afraid? Why?"

"I'm Afraid to feel again, I'm terrified to lose the Anger that fuels me"

"What does that have to do with me getting close?"

"Because you make me want to feel love"

Jasper looked at me skeptically but slowly leaned down so his face was let then an inch from mine.

"Does it bother you that I'm scarred, every inch of me is covered in them?"

"Everyone is Scarred Jasper" I said not braking eye contact

"Even you?"

"More so than you may think"

"Are you willing to accept the Monster Inside me?"

I gently touched Jaspers cheek.

"Only if you promise to never hurt me"

"Never"

"Then kiss me already"

Jasper smiled for a moment before crashing his lips to mine for the most passion filled kiss that I had ever experienced. Jaspers arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, I threw my arms around Jaspers neck.

I felt my heart bounding against my ribs as Jasper lifted me up, I wrapped legs around his waist and wove my fingers though his hair. Chuckling Jasper pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"This honestly isn't how I saw this talk going" Jasper Smirked.

"How did you see it go?"

"You slapping me, or running"

I looked at Jasper seriously.

"Slapping you would break my hand"

"If you slapped me now it would break my heart"

"Tell me what I am feeling" I requested

Jasper closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Happiness, Calm, Complete, Lust" Jasper pause and smirked "And love"

"Don't you think it's weird that I love you already?"

"No" Jasper statement in a neural voice "You're the missing half of my soul"

"What do mean?"

"Alex, I think you're my soul mate; My Mate"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Leave a review!**

**(Reviews are like Jasper saying you're his soul mate!)**

**There is now a Trailer for this Fanficiton (Made by Pansy Parkinson watch?v=vqaEatOnVMQ&feature=c4-overview&list=UUNxh1gYGw0nq_Y6aZeIIziw ) Check it out!**

**C R-W**


End file.
